russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 dominates the list of top 30 most-watched TV shows in March
April 3, 2018 IBC-13 IS FILIPINO’S THIRD NETWORK OF CHOICE IN MARCH: Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz), Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias (mermaid)), 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup, Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Express Balita, Bida si Raval (Jeric Raval), Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) IBC-13, which is also known as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, remained as the top 3 TV network in the country in March as it swept the top 30 list of most watched programs and recorded an average audience share of 25% (excluding Holy Week), compared to GMA’s 46% and GMA’s 32%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network kept third lead nationwide, particularly in Metro Manila where it hit an average audience share of 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 27%, and in Mega Manila where it got an average audience share of 33%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 35%. ABS-CBN also ruled in Total Luzon where it registered 28%, beating ABS-CBN’s 42% amd GMA’s 35%; in Total Visayas where it scored 21%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 56% and GMA’s 25%; and in Total Mindanao where it garnered 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 28%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (40.8%) took a solid hold of its position as the most watched program in the country in March, followed by the reality-singing search Born to be a Superstar (40.5%) continues to be showcase a talented singing superstars, which hailed Dianne Barretto as the season 10 grand champion, while the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (40.1%) focused on the good values about the high school life of Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) at Diliman High School, which landed number one in a leadership as the most watched program every Saturday. 2018 PBA Philippine Cup remained as the most-watched sports program in the country with the finals are Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.8%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.7%), the semifinals are NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.6%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (39.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.3%) and NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots (39.1%), and the quarterfinals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (36.7%) and Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (36.6%). The undisputed number one primetime newscast Express Balita (35.8%), on the other hand, brought relevant news stories to more Filipinos in March. Meanwhile, To Love Again (34.7%) captivated viewers up to its kilig finale, while the newest fantaserye Merlyna (33.8%) instantly captivated viewers in its first month of airing. The return of the hit values-laden series Tasya Fantasya (29.1%) was welcomed by the viewers, while the the action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval (29.8%) which is also packed with power-packed laughs and funnies. Also part of the top ten list are the hit primetime game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (27.8%) with action star Cesar Montano as the game master, the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (26.1%) where the love stories also touched viewers’ hearts, Kapantay ay Langit (25.8%), the interactive MTV-style dance variety show DMZ TV Non-Stop (24.4%) hits the groove and move to the beat in the non-stop dance club party, Express Balita Weekend (22.8%) and the musical show Dingdong n' Lani (21.9%). Meanwhile, IBC-13 also won across all time blocks, particularly in the primetime block (6PM to 12 MN) where it garnered an average audience share of 25%, or 10 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 30%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network also reigned supreme in the morning block (6 AM to 12NN), where it registered 21%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 39% and GMA’s 32%; in the noontime block (12NN to 3PM), where it hit 25% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 35%; and in the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) where it recorded 27%, beating ABS-CBN’s 36% and GMA’s 36%. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN) - 46% #GMA - 32% #IBC - 25% #PTV - 17% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6 PM-12 MN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 51% #GMA - 30% #IBC - 25% #PTV - 15% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. NATIONAL MORNING (6 AM-12 NN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 39% #GMA - 32% #IBC - 21% #PTV - 11% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. NATIONAL NOONTIME (12 NN-3 PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 45% #GMA - 35% #IBC - 25% #PTV - 8% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL AFTERNOON (3 PM-6 PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 45% #GMA - 36% #IBC - 27% #PTV - 10% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 6. TOTAL DAY LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 42% #GMA - 35% #IBC - 24% #PTV - 12% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 7 TOTAL DAY VISAYAS TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 56% #GMA - 25% #IBC - 21% #PTV - 14% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 8. TOTAL DAY MINDANAO TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 54% #GMA - 28% #IBC - 22% #PTV - 14% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 9. TOTAL DAY METRO MANILA TV VIEWERSHIP IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 42% #GMA - 27% #IBC - 23% #PTV - 13% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 10. TOTAL DAY MEGA MANILA TV VIEWERSHIP IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 37% #GMA - 35% #IBC - 33% #PTV - 21% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 11. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN MARCH 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.3% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.9% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 39.7% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 39.6% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.1% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.2% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.4% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 31% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 29.1% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 26.1% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapantay ay Langit (IBC) - 25.8% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / DMZ TV Non-Stop (IBC) - 24.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.3% SA IBC, NUMBER 1 SA GABI! *Primetime ng Bayan *WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Mon-Fri 5:30PM-6:30PM) (in HD) *EXPRESS BALITA (Mon-Fri 6:30PM-7:45PM) *CAPTAIN BARBELL (Mon-Fri 8:30PM-9:15PM) (in HD) *KAPANTAY AY LANGIT (Mon-Fri 9:15PM-10PM) (in HD) *DMZ TV NON-STOP (Fri 10PM-11PM) (in HD) *Weekend ng Bayan *PBA (Sat-Sun 3PM-7PM) *BIDA SI RAVAL (Sat 7PM-7:45PM) (in HD) *ISKUL BUKOL (Sat 7:45PM-8:30PM) (in HD) *TASYA FANTASYA (Sun 7PM-7:45PM) (in HD) *BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Sun 7:45PM-8:45PM) (in HD) *DINGDONG N' LANI (Sun 8:45PM-9:45PM) (in HD)